


Sleepless

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His eyes lifted to yours, heavy-lidded gaze dark with lust as he smirked, delighting in the sight of your flushed cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of your breast. Holding your gaze, he gently parted you knees, lowering his head until you could feel his icy breath on your inner thighs. You shivered, from both cold and anticipation, your heart thundering loudly against your rib cage.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

You tossed and turned amongst the sheets. They twisted and knotted as they clung to your naked, sweat slicked body until you decided to throw them off entirely in your annoyance, letting them crumple to the floor. The window was thrown wide open, as far as it would go, but the air was dead and still, not even a sea breeze to blow away the stifling, suffocating air. 

The clock by your bedside read three in the morning and you groaned quietly. Whose idea was it to take a summer vacation on a summer island? Oh right… It was yours. What a mistake that had been. After the freezing temperatures of Punk Hazard, all you had wanted was to laze around on the beach and tan. Now you were silently wishing you could return to the biting cold winds and knee deep snow that you had loathed so much.

Turning your head to the side, your eyes fell to your lover, his tall frame silhouetted against the pale light of the moon. Former Marine Admiral Aokiji lay beside you in a deep sleep, unbothered by the heat. You found yourself suddenly jealous of his Logia powers that kept him cool even in the hottest of temperatures.

You rolled over to face him, watching the slow rise and fall of his bare chest and the slight parting of his lips as his icy breath rolled past them in tiny puffs of cloud.

“Kuzan…” you said softly, leaning in close. 

He stirred once, but did not wake, a small frown on his face as he turned away from you. You huffed, dejected, and instead settled for wrapping an arm around his waist, huddling as close to him as you possibly could. You sighed contentedly at the feel of your fevered flesh against his chilled skin.

“Isn’t it a little warm for spooning, [Name]?” His voice was sleepy, with a hint of annoyance at being woken. Still, you could feel his cool fingers entwining with your own, pulling your arm tighter about him.

“It’s never too warm for spooning,” you replied. “At least not with you.”

“Your skin feels like fire.” He frowned as he rolled over to meet your gaze, his fingers leaving cold trails across your knuckles. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

You nodded.

“Arara… What shall we do about that, hm?”

A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth. He leaned in close, watching you through heavily lidded eyes, and pressed his frozen lips to your throat. You gasped at the contact, your skin erupting in goose bumps in the wake of his wandering mouth and the caress of his breath like the first touch of winter. Icicle fingers skated over your stomach, leaving a warm melted stream behind to trickle lazily down the feverish skin of your sides and pool on the already sweat-dampened sheets. 

You moaned under his touch and you heard him chuckle, his weight shifting as he moved to hover over you. His icy breath rustled your hair and thin tendrils of mist curled through the air, kissing your skin. His mouth found your neck again, this time exploring with his tongue. You could not stifle your moans as the cold, wet muscle dragged itself over your flushed neck and chest, trailing lower to swirl around your naval. 

His eyes lifted to yours, heavy-lidded gaze dark with lust as he smirked, delighting in the sight of your flushed cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of your breast. Holding your gaze, he gently parted you knees, lowering his head until you could feel his icy breath on your inner thighs. You shivered, from both cold and anticipation, your heart thundering loudly against your ribcage. 

The first touch of his tongue was ice cold; sending a shudder through your body, but inside it ignited a fire that brought a deep flush to you cheeks and chest. Shaking fingers entwined themselves in his unkempt hair and tugged gently. You could feel his smirk against the skin of your thigh before he continued the assault with his tongue, eliciting sweet moans from your parched lips.

Just as you were about to open your mouth and beg for more, long, frozen fingers joined his tongue in its sinful dance. Your grip on his hair tightened, your back arching from the bed. The blissful contrast between his cold digits and your fevered skin was rapidly becoming too much to bear, and you knew you would soon reach your limit.

“Kuzan…” you moaned. “I¬—”

Kuzan paused in his ministrations, raising his eyes to yours and offering you a lazy smile from between your legs. “Arara… Not so fast, [Name],” he hummed, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your core. “I can’t have you falling asleep on me.”

“Please,” you begged.

It was a plea he could not ignore.

Frigid hands wrapped around you ankles and with a sharp tug, he pulled you down the bed until he rested between your thighs. Your squeal of alarm turned to laughter as his lips once again found the yielding flesh of your neck. 

Your legs encircled his waist, inviting him closer and you felt a familiar hardness press against your thigh. You grinded your hips against his, knowing he could not hold back much longer by the way the breath caught in his throat and from the shudder that rippled through his body

With your name on his lips, he began to enter you slowly, as if frightened you might shatter like ice under his touch – though you had told him before that there was no need. You opened your mouth to say so, but he seemed to sense the words forming on your tongue because he cut you off with a sharp thrust, sending you reeling with pleasure. The moan had barely passed your lips when he kissed you deeply, his second thrust coming almost as hard as the first.

You kept pace with him, hips rolling easily to meet his, fingers entwined with his against the bed sheets. His body was pleasantly cool against your feverish skin despite the rising temperature of the room as the air around you heated. 

He whispered words in your ear – words of love, words of passion – all jumbled up in unintelligible moans that you returned with eagerness. You could already feel the heat inside you building again and you knew it could not be long before it would release.

Kuzan seemed to sense it too and in one swift movement, flipped you over to straddle him, letting you take control. He watched you with a lazy half smile as you rode him to your climax, your head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss. 

One last roll of your hips sent him over the edge with you, his muscles tensing deliciously beneath you.

“Arara…” he sighed, exhaling his pent-up breath in a stream of mist. “I’ll surely sleep well tonight.”

You hummed happily in reply, sliding off him to snuggle close to his side. You traced the expanse of his scar lazily with the tips of your fingers. He chuckled.

“Perhaps next time we choose a different island for a holiday,” he mused. “Or not, if the nights always end like this.” He smirked.

You hit him playfully. He only laughed and pulled you closer into his embrace.

“I hear summer on a spring island is nice,” he said, nuzzling your neck. “Perfect for sunbathing and uh… weddings… perhaps…”

“What are you saying?”

He shrugged. “It’s just a thought.”

You gazed up at him in awe, a smile creeping across your face. “Was that a proposal, Kuzan?”

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Well, uh… If that’s what you want I suppose… Uh, let’s get some sleep…”

He closed his eyes, feigning sleep and effectively ending the conversation. You chuckled to yourself and settled down in his arms, watching the smile spread across your lover’s face in response.


End file.
